Loud Survival
by Im The Person
Summary: When the world is popullated by fleah eating creatures, Lincoln and Lola must survive and face new challanges along the way. How will their relashionship develop? ( Loudcest , Lolacoln )


It's been four years since society came crumbling down in more than one form.

Governments world wide were left baffled and destroyed after what happened.

The thing is...nobody knows what happened. Nobody knows where it came from, and how to stop it.

Most scientists thought it was an infection. The CDC eventually crumbled after overwhelming attacks by the new found threat that just coming. To prevent other deadly diseases from leaking out of containment, the facilities were blown to pieces.

Militaries were destroyed across the world, standing no chase to beat them. Guns, unaffective. Tanks, inefficient. Helicopters, planes, and boats were the only things decently safe enough for people to live on, or at least travel with.

Of course, the bastards were able to survive underwater. Shallow parts of the beach and swamps were highly dangerous, as they hid underwater. If you woke one, the others would wake too. They'll pull you under, and either drown you, or bite you so much you'll die of blood loss.

If you do manage to get away. Well, it depends. Any sort of scratch that makes it to your blood stream is infectious, as well as any bite received. You'll turn in at least a day, to a week. You'd be better shooting your self in the head.

Overtime, survivors began to find the one weakness they had. The brain. You had to destroy the brain, the primary function of the body that controls everything. Destroy that, the zombie dies. One clean shot through the head would do the trick. Even if you cut the head clean off, it'll still be alive. You gotta shoot the head.

Lincoln Loud. A survivor of the purge. He is one of the only surviving Louds. Lincoln takes shelter in Lisa's underground bunker. Lincoln had been told the passcode coincidentally a few days before the purge. He was told by Lisa, that if anything were to happen, protect the family.

He tried. Oh he did try. But alas, he wasn't a god, he wasn't perfect, and a few perished, much to his heartbreak.

Currently, Lincoln was reading one of Lisa's chemistry and physics books. They really helped Lincoln get into a level simpler to Lisa's intelligence. Of course, the books were written by Lisa herself. Lisa's reaserch was actually pretty helpful when studying the destroyed cells and tissue of the infected. Lisa also had a gun and military weaponry book too, which explained how each weapon worked and how to use and build one if needed. Who knew.

Lincoln, now 15 years old, licked his finger and turned the page. Then, a call came from the kitchen of the bunker. "Linky! Dinner is ready!" The voice was high, and sounded young. Lincoln smiled to himself and bookmarked his last page before standing up from where he was and walking to the door of his bedroom.

Walking into the hallway, a vast amount of rooms were available, showing it was built for the family of 13. Though, some of the rooms were taken up for storage, and one for food and water.

Lincoln walked down the corridor into the bunker's living room, and finally into the kitchen. He sat down at an improvised version of a kitchen table and licked his lips.

He glanced over to the stove to find who he was looking for. A blonde girl was a pinkish style, hair cut short and an earring on her left ear.

She turned around and gave Lincoln a toothy smile, reminding him that her teeth didn't have that huge hole in them anymore. She carried two plates over to the table, both having long noodles on them covered in a nice layer of sauce.

"Here you go Linky! Lola's world famous spaghetti!" Lola said as she put one of the plates in front of Lincoln.

Lincoln thanked her and waited for his younger sister to sit down before eating. Once she did, he dug in and of course it was delicious, as always.

The two quickly finished their meal and looked at each other. The two had traces of sauce on their faces. They both laughed and wiped off the sauce.

Lola then looked at Lincoln, a serious look appearing on her face. "Our food is low. Lisa only had a supply for four years, we'll have to go out and get more soon."

Lincoln was afraid of this. He and Lola never needed to go looking for food because the bunker was already stocked for what seemed like 1,000 tons of food. But alas, the time has come.

Of course, he and Lola have left the bunker before. That's how they found out how to kill them. But that was only for moments, or hours, and they weren't searching for anything that big.

Lola could see the stressed look on Lincoln's face, and stood up. She walked to his side and put her arm around the back of his neck. He looked at the 10 year old, their eyes met. She pecked his lips, "Look, it's going to be okay. We know everything we need to know about them, we know what to do to survive. We know where to go to look. And, most importantly, you're the man with a plan. If we get into any rough situation you can get us out."

Lincoln looked at her, his mind in conflict. But he ultimately smiled at her and thanked her for the kind words. He then removed her arm from around his neck and went back into the bedroom.

Lola looked in the direction Lincoln left, and frowned. She walked in. Lincoln had lied down on their shared bed, and closed his eyes, deep in thought. Lola had a feeling about what he was think of, but decided not to push it.

"Are you tired?" Lola asked him. "I kinda am, and if you want, we can go to sleep, to...you know...get your mind if things?" Lola asked him in hopes that he would agree.

Lincoln looked at his girlfriend, he saw the worried look in her eyes. "Yeah...I am a bit tired after today." He moved over into his side of the bed so Lola could get in. The smile on her face told him that she was happy he accepted to rest. He had to admit, he needed it.

Lola went around the bed and got in. She covered herself under the same blanket as Lincoln and turned the lamp off, the room dark. Lincoln's eyes adjusted, and Lola rolled over to face his direction. They looked at each other and cuddled up close to one another, the warm feeling of being close to each other was comforting, before Lincoln closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Lincoln...Lincoln!"

He opened his eyes to find himself in his old house.

"Help! Please!"

"Lincoln! Help me!"

"Am...I dying? Is this what it feels like?"

The pleads. The screams, the agonizing screams. Lincoln grasped his head with both of his hands and screamed.

Suddenly, he heard Lola's voice. "Lincoln...? Lincoln?! Lincoln!"

Then, the house was gone, and all there was, was darkness, and a voice. "Lincoln wake up!" He opened his eyes to see his girlfriend on top of him, shacking him, and a few tears leaking from her eyes.

Once she saw her brother awaken, she hugged him tightly and cried onto his shoulder. "Y-you scared me. Y-you w-were screaming... a-and breathing heavily... I-I tonight you were dying!"

He understood where his sister got so worried. He gently hugged her back. They stayed that way for way felt like an hour, until Lola finally pulled away, her crying stopped. Lola was Lincoln's solace in these dark days. She was always there for him, and he was always there for her. They were together all of the time, and were always concerned for one another. A perfect example would be what happened just a few moments ago.

Lincoln and Lola finally separated, and looked at each other from their own sides of the bed. Lola grabbed his hand and squeezed it, giving off a comforting vibe. Lincoln smiled, and they both soon fell back to sleep, just like that.

The following morning, Lola and Lincoln, prepared for their departure, looked at the bunker entrance/exit.

"You ready?" Lola asked.

Lincoln looked at her. No, no he wasn't ready. But he didn't have a choice. His fears would only kill them both, but yet he had to run right into them.

He ultimately nodded, and the two began to begin their search.

 **Ok, there is chapter one! I hope this was good.**

 **In the next few chapters you'll find out why Lincoln is the way he is, and how he and Lola got together. So basically, I'm saying there will be a backstory. Not just one, but a lot of them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **\- Person**


End file.
